


Expier

by EchoedAshes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Smut, heel play, high heel play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedAshes/pseuds/EchoedAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Kaneki returns home to find someone is already there..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expier

It was a particularly busy day in Anteiku, Yoshimura helped out many of the placid ghouls with obtaining food while Kaneki, Touka, and Nishiki waited on the customers of the day. The sky had already began to darken outside of the store windows, the customer flow gradually became thinner and thinner, until it was finally closing time and the sign could finally be flipped from “open” over to “closed”. 

Kaneki waved goodbye to his friends as he stepped out of the door, stretching his arms above his head before sighing in relief. Nowadays he thought it odd that he didn’t have to worry about what dinner to fix before his head hit the pillow for the night, but then again he’d rather not think about what his dinner was now substituted with since the surgery.

He readjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder, starting on the trek to his house. He contemplated whether or not he would have time to study after he took a shower, and thought of other various things he would have to do either tonight or tomorrow when he had the free time. 

After learning some shortcuts, the walk to his home became quicker, so by the time he cleared his mind of daily worries he appeared on the step to his door. He pulled out his key, unlocked his door, and set foot into his humble abode as the fog of exhaustion consumed him from his long day.

Just as soon as he hung his keys on the hook by the door and discarded his shoes he heard a rustling sound coming from the other room and froze up. He stood in shock for a moment feeling the wave of apprehension course up his spine and momentarily paralyze his body. His eye darted around the hallway briskly searching for something to defend himself with before adjusting to the sight of the broom that was leaning against the wall in a corner at the far side of the kitchen.

He tiptoed swiftly, silently over to grasp at the handle of the broom and cautiously slide down to the door of his bedroom where the discrete noise had sounded. As his hand cupped the knob he noticed the light that flickered softly through the bottom crack of the door. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the beads of sweat began forming on his forehead prior to slowly opening the door, peeking his eye through the opening.

There was a soft chuckle that made his heart stutter once, as he opened the door fully, he casted his eyes over the man splayed over his bed with candles thoughtfully placed around him, lighting up his sculpted body.

Kaneki felt his cheeks heat up when he noticed the revealing outfit the other had on, it was lingerie that complimented the alabaster skin of the violet haired man. It was soft lace that was royal blue with gold accents that glistened in the candle light. A garterbelt nicely hugged the smooth hips, clipping to thigh high stockings, that were of the same color and material, guiding the eye down to the dark gold stilettos with a pointed toe.

Nothing made his heart skip more beats than the window beneath the garter belt that perfectly framed the small matching lace panties that could barely contain the hard-on the other had. 

“Ts-Tsukiyama-kun!” He screeched, quickly covering his face with his empty hand and turning around.

“Ka-ne-ki-kun” Tsukiyama susurrated, “Would you care to join me?”

When the violet haired man received no answer he got up, making his way over to the back that was turned to him. “Don’t you like my outfit?” he purred into Kaneki’s ear making the other jump at the sudden hot breath that tickled his ear lobe.

“U-ummm, it’s not that…” Kaneki mumbled behind the palm of his hand, feeling the other’s arms envelope his smaller frame.

“What’s this…” Tsukiyama paused tugging the broom handle out of Kaneki’s grip, “Oh my, were you planning on striking me with this?” His voice lowered and his eyes narrowed.

Kaneki tensed up, “I-I.. Y-you surprised me…” Kaneki breathed, subconsciously leaning into the firm chest that pressed against his back. “I-I just thought it was a bur-burglar.”

“Hmm? A burglar?” Tsukiyama’s voice raised in surprise, his hand gently began rubbing circles into Kaneki’s abdomen before he slyfully slid his other hand down and cupped Kaneki’s crotch. “No no, that won’t do”

He gently palmed at Kaneki’s bulge, working the other’s length to life. His other hand coming up to Kaneki’s face to slide the eye patch off.

“Ah..” Kaneki whimpered at the touch, drawing a sharp breath when Tsukiyama pulled his hips back into his own, grinding slowly.

Tsukiyama licked the shell of Kaneki’s ear, “Why are you afraid of a burglar when you’re a ghoul?”

“Hah.. Ts-Tsukiyama!” Kaneki groaned.

He chuckled, “No matter..” Tsukiyama paused taking his hand from the other’s clothed, hardening cock and swiftly unbuttoned Kaneki’s uniform and pants, discarding the unwanted clothing beside his own that were neatly folded and stacked on a chair.

He licked his lips, gripping one of Kaneki’s hands and guiding it behind his body. “Would you like to touch me..? Kaneki..” 

Kaneki’s face flushed a deeper shade of pink when he felt his hand graze over the lace that confined Tsukiyama’s hard dick. He slowly ran his middle finger over the clothed length, rubbing a circle into the fabric over the slit, earning a sharp moan from the violet haired man behind him. He leaned his head back onto Tsukiyama’s taught shoulder, pulling down the thin material and releasing Tsukiyama’s erection, giving it a few tugs as he looked into the other’s half lidded eyes.

“Mon dieu, Kaneki…” Tsukiyama panted, kicking his stilettos aside to comfort his footing. “May I have the honors of tasting you?” He sucked on the nape of Kaneki’s neck fervently, slowly swaying his hips side to side, rubbing himself against Kaneki’s palm.

“Haahhn.. s-sure” Kaneki huffed hotly.

“Très bien… get down on your hands and knees..”

Kaneki happily complied still facing away from the other’s body as he bent down onto his knees and leaned over. 

Tsukiyama chuckled taking in the sight before him as he retrieved his tie that was draped over the back of the chair his clothes were folded on.

“Here we are..” Tsukiyama reached down in front of Kaneki and pulled his hands together, tying the tie around them in a firm knot. When Kaneki didn’t interject he rewarded him with a deep kiss interwinding their tongues before pulling back and flashing a sly smile, licking his lips, “You’ll be a delicious dessert…”

Kaneki whimpered anxiously when the other made his way behind him. Tsukiyama crouched down, pulling up on Kaneki’s hips so he could get better access to Kaneki’s soft ass. He gently slid a hand up the back of Kaneki’s thigh, groping at the roundness of his arse before he slid his thumb in between to part the supple cheeks.

Tsukiyama bit at the skin just beside of the sweet twitching hole, leaving a small circular love bite.

Kaneki arched his back at the sensation, biting on his finger as he felt Tsukiyama’s tongue slide over his entrance.

Tsukiyama hummed, “Kaneki-kun… I’ve barely done anything and you’re already reacting this way…” he paused and placed a kiss on the puckered muscle, “How dirty…”

Kaneki moaned, his mind hazing over with the heat that consumed him as he leaned back into Tsukiyama’s touch urging him on.

Tsukiyama gave another tender lick before pressing into the entrance, flicking his tongue in and out before sucking it.  
Kaneki dug his hands into the threads of the carpet, “Mmm.. Tsukiyama..” He panted through moans as he felt the other’s tongue dart into him.

Tsukiyama stopped for a moment giving it a few rubs with the pad of his thumb, “Do you like it when I eat you out?” He purred with his eyebrow raised.

“Mhmmn-” Kaneki nodded before twitching at the sensation of Tsukiyama’s tongue returning again. This time Tsukiyama’s movements were slower and he rubbed circles into Kaneki’s thighs in rhythm with his tongue’s motions.

Kaneki breathed a small cry and shivered. “P-please Tsukiya-ma-ah” he pleaded with a gasp, “M-more.”

Tsukiyama smiled as he leaned back, “Si désireux… very well then” He leaned over and reached into the pocket of his suit, grabbing the vial of lubricant that he conveniently carried with him tonight. “But first I’d like to try something…” He susurrated slyly, also grabbing one of the stilettos he had taken off earlier.

The statement made Kaneki look over his shoulder, “W-what?!” He tensed up once he pieced the sight together.

“Shhh, calmez-vous, Kaneki-kun” He petted reassuringly on the other’s hip. He took the heel of the shoe and poured a bit of the liquid from the vial onto it, sliding it all over the length of it with his finger before rubbing some of it over Kaneki’s entrance. He gave his own throbbing cock a few tugs as he placed the point of the heel to the other’s twitching hole, pressing into the muscle gently before the whole length of it was buried.

“Ahhh” Kaneki groaned as the foreign object entered him, he placed his head on the floor and raised his hips as Tsukiyama began moving the heel of the shoe.

Tsukiyama sat with his arm propped on his leg, holding his head up as he snickered, quickening the pace of the hand that was thrusting the heel into Kaneki’s ass.

“S-shit-ah… Tsukiyama..” Kaneki moaned, throwing his head back when Tsukiyama began twisting the object and thrusting it in different directions.

“How lewd, Kaneki-kun” Tsukiyama licked his lips deliciously as he watched Kaneki writhe beneath his own hand. “Who knew you’d enjoy being fucked by high heels?”

“Nnnn.. hmmnn” Kaneki moaned in disapproval when Tsukiyama slowed his pace, agonizingly. “Tsukiyamaaa… stop teasing a-and just fuck me…” he panted, wriggling his hips to attempt getting his point across.

“Alright, alright, you’ve captivated me” Tsukiyama purred as he pulled the heel out and casted it aside. He stood behind Kaneki on his knees and positioned his hips, rubbing the head of his dick in circles around Kaneki’s entrance. “Are you ready, dove?” He sneered.

“Sh-shut up and put it in already.” Kaneki growled lowly, attempting to press into Tsukiyama’s cock.

“Très bien..” Tsukiyama chuckled as he pistoned his erection straight into Kaneki making him cry out.

Tsukiyama didn’t give him much time to adjust and just continued slamming into him, making the other’s body bounce forward with each hard thrust of his hips. He panted heavily as he worked to his rhythm listening to the sweet melody of Kaneki’s cries.

“Ah-ah-ah” Kaneki moaned with each hard thrust as Tsukiyama fucked him, drool beginning to spill from the corner of his mouth.

“Ngh-hah” Tsukiyama grunted bending over and breathing into Kaneki’s ear, “Do you like it?”

“Yes, yes!” Kaneki cried, struggling to lift his tied hands up to Tsukiyama’s head and tug at his violet hair.

Tsukiyama growled and quickened his pace biting down onto Kaneki’s neck. Sucking on the spot fervently afterward making it flush into a deeper red.

Kaneki gasped at the pain inflicted into his neck, pulling harder on Tsukiyama’s hair before he felt his body spasm with pleasure. Each of Tsukiyama’s thrusts milked more of Kaneki’s cum out of him as his dick hit the other’s prostate continuously.

Soon Kaneki could feel the warm fluid of Tsukiyama’s release seep deep inside of him as his own orgasm subsided, with the last bits of his energy he pushed his hips back a couple times to help Tsukiyama ride out his wave of pleasure.

They both sat panting as they caught their breath, Tsukiyama waited a minute or two before pulling out.

“Fantastique, Kaneki-kun.” Tsukiyama praised as he grabbed a few tissues from the nearby dresser and helped clean Kaneki up, taking care to untie the tie from around his wrists.

“Nn.. u-um..” Kaneki looked up at the other as his attempt to stand failed.

Tsukiyama laughed and picked the other’s body up with ease, setting him gingerly on the bed opposite of the room. “There, there” He pushed the hair that was stuck to Kaneki’s forehead back before taking the lingerie off his body and joining his lover under the covers.

Kaneki scooted closer to the others body and rested his head on Tsukiyama’s breast bone. “Tsukiyama-kun..?”

“Hm?” Tsukiyama hummed, stroking the hair on the back of Kaneki’s head.

“H-how long did you wait here.. i-in that?” Kaneki looked up at him.

“Oh not too long.. around the time you came in the door is when I had set up the candles.” Tsukiyama chuckled matter of factly.

“Ah I see… that’s probably the sound I heard when I came in..”

“Probably.” Tsukiyama returned, “Although I still don’t understand why you’re afraid of a burglar when you’re a ghoul..”

“S-shut up!” Kaneki blushed and pushed his knuckle lightly into the other’s cheek.

Tsukiyama laughed and placed a light kiss to Kaneki’s forehead before lulling him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, after thinking about Tsukiyama in lingerie the other day I couldn't help but write a fic!


End file.
